I Dreamt a Dream
by Koko'Abey
Summary: AU! Percy has a dream. Annabeth thought he was joking. Before their senior year, the most famous couple of Goode High is suddenly over, as no more than just acquaintances. Will Annabeth be able to convince him that she supports his goal and wants to be there for him? Rated T for some language. 3-shot! All from Annabeth's PoV. -DISCONTINUED. Up for ADOPTION currently.-
1. Prologue What Ended Them

Title: I Dreamt a Dream

Characters (main): Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson

Summary: AU! Percy has a dream. Annabeth thought he was joking. Before their senior year, the most famous couple of Goode High is suddenly over, as no more than just acquaintances. Will Annabeth be able to convince him that she supports his goal and wants to be there for him? Rated T for some language. 3-shot!

Chapter 1: Prologue/ What Ended Them

Disclaimer: If PJO and any related things were mine... It would suck, just like if Percy ruled the world (no matter how amazing he is). Haha xD

PoV: Annabeth

(June 2011- just after junior year ended)

The best thing about the summers isn't the lack of homework to worry about - although it is a plus - or not having to deal with irritating teachers. No, it's all the time you get to spend with friends, and, if you have one, your boyfriend (in my case), or girlfriend, for others' sake.

My boyfriend, Percy Jackson, and I were walking on the shoreline, hand-in-hand, our shoes in our free hands. Percy, in his khaki shorts and ocean blue T-shirt, still looked amazing as he said something about the local marine life. I know I should be paying attention to his words, but the way the sun was hitting his bronze skin, and his smile, I couldn't help but stare, all my focus on his sea green eyes. He had so much more than just looks, such as his sense of humor, ability to make others smile, however he can, and one of his best qualities, his undying loyalty. He would do anything for someone he cared about.

As I thought about him, I realized we had stopped walking, and Percy had a hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it, whispering, "Annabeth? Earth to Annabeth!"

"Huh? Sorry, just lost in thought," I mumbled. I couldn't hide the slight blush, and obviously Percy had to notice too, which brought the amused smirk he bore. For good or bad, he's great at noticing the small details, he just doesn't always get the big picture.

"What were ya thinkin' about?" Oh, he just had to ask, didn't he?

"It was nothing," I lied. I couldn't help but adding in my mind, 'except for how amazing I think you are'. But I wasn't about to give him a big head.

"Don't lie to me! I can tell there's more to the thought. There always is with you." He smiled as he spoke, but he was clearly curious.

"Don't fret over it. What were you going to tell me before?" I asked, trying to change the subject. His eyes lit up, and I knew my move worked.

"I wanted to tell you about what I'm going to be doing and working toward for next summer!"

"Next summer? What's happening next summer that's got you all excited?" I really wanted to know; I hate not knowing something, especially if it somehow involves me. And if Percy's going, I probably will too, one way or another.

"First, you should know: I haven't told anyone. My mom knows, but only because she was curious and went through my mail. Anyway, I'm going to be in the 2012 summer Olympics," at first, I thought he was rambling. It sure seemed that way, but that final statement startled me. I didn't know what to say, but before I could, he continued on. "I know it's a shock, but I'm trying out for the Men's 200 meter breaststroke. I got the notice that they accepted me to compete to be one of the people for the American team for that competition a while ago." My mind went blank. This was a joke, right? I mean, no way could that be possible! What about college? I thought he wanted to be a marine biologist? "Well, what do you think?" he prompted.

Unsure, I laughed. I laughed my ass off, because of how serious he managed to stay, but with a slight smile that give him away. The glint in his eye must've meant he'd planned on telling me this for a while. "Oh, that's a good one, Seaweed Brain, but I saw the tell-tale signs of the fib. You almost had me, me, of all people, there, you sounded so legit!" I said, once my short laughing fit died down. Only then, did I realize, how upset and put down he looked.

"You thought that was a joke? Because I wasn't lying. I can show you the papers I got in the mail, and the email. I sounded that way because it _was_ legit! Do you think I'm not good enough?" At first, it was irritation, then he sounded just plain sad. Did my opinion really mean that much?

"Of course you're good enough! I just figured... I don't know, I thought that you were going to college after senior year, not London!"

"I am! Afterwards, at least. Then we can go to college together, especially since you've been helping me keep my grades up," he kissed my cheek, "and our lives will be great. And hopefully, four years after, I can compete, again, and go to the 2016 Olympics."

I couldn't help but feel a little disbelieving. I mean, so much could happen, why not just keep it the same? And there's so much prep work for college, how would he juggle swimming and that? I don't want to doubt him, but it seems like a lot of work, and not just for him, but for anyone! "Percy," I started, strangely calm, "Why? I mean, I know even just getting to try out is an honor and all, but do you think you could juggle all the pre-college work you'll have to do with your swimming? And your dream to be a marine biologist? Is that just going to be put on hold?"

"I told you, Olympics, then college, the best of both dreams, right?" he winked at me before continuing. "Prepping for college? The Olympics don't last that long, I'll do it after! Practice for the Olympics before, go to London in July, then get ready for college! It'll all work out, I just know it." He sounded so sure of himself - even looked certain - I wanted to believe, but there was this nagging in my mind, that I just couldn't ignore.

"What about me, us? You're just going to leave me behind for the summer? If that's the case then maybe-" he cut me off there with a short and soft kiss.

"Of course not, I would bring you! I want you there every step of the way!" He smiled at me, but my mind kept trying to convince me he was lying. Why would he lie about that? Is he even lying, or is my brain just going insane? _'Oh great, I'm rhyming in my thoughts, I am going nuts!'_

"I- I don't know, Percy, something is telling me that- that it just won't work. Obviously, different things are planned for us. I hope to see you around though," I said, but by the end (damn rhyming!) I couldn't figure out why. Did I just break up with my boyfriend of two years, and basically ask to stay friends? How lame!

He looked sad again, but spoke anyway, "If that's how you feel, then alright. Hope you stay happy, it's important," he paused I could've sworn that I heard that _'at least to me'_ barely escape his lips before continuing, "- that you are. I want to keep in touch too. I don't think we should let the others know just yet. Unless, of course, this is because of, you know, someone _else_," his voice nearly cracked at the end, and he looked so broken hearted, but, I figured, it was too late to fix what I said now. I could at least console him somewhat, however.

"No, there's no one else," _and probably never will be_, I added to myself, "and I agree, maybe at the end of the summer, so we don't have them on our backs the whole break. They'll expect us to hang out, though, like nor- like we used to. It'll be awkward during friend get-togethers, don't you think?" I noticed he had let go of my hand by now, which made me feel even worse.

He nodded. "It will, but we'll manage. We can just fake it; make it realistic for them. We _are_ quite the performers," he chuckled at the end. I failed miserably at smiling for his sake. Tears were threatening to reveal themselves, but I had to fight it.

"Come on, I'll drive you home… Like a good friend would," he paused before saying that last part, and I realized this was hard on him too. Yet I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before he got a new girlfriend - considering how many girls are after him - as he drove me to my house.

**A/N: So, this is the intro to my little three-shot. I thought of it while reading another Olympics story, although, it's already completed. I feel bad, because this was a while ago, so I don't remember the name of it, or who it was by, but I know it was a PJO story. If you have one, feel free to PM me, and I'll read it! Anyway, the second chapter is already completed, other than some editing stuff. Oh, and if you find errors (spelling, grammar, etc), please please **_**please**_** let me know, ok?**


	2. You've Got Mail!

Title: I Dreamt a Dream

Characters (main): Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson

Summary: AU! Percy has a dream. Annabeth thought he was joking. Before their senior year, the most famous couple of Goode High is suddenly over, as no more than just acquaintances. Will Annabeth be able to convince him that she supports his goal and wants to be there for him? Rated T for some language

Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing to these Boss People:

1derful-person (First reviewer - Thanks, Ace!)

Nico di Angelo's Fascination

son of Hades and aphrodite

mini-storyteller

PercyJacksonAddict

dw910

NikiD1233

Hannibalrider

Chapter 2: You've Got Mail!

Disclaimer: If PJO and any related things were mine... It would suck, just like if Percy ruled the world (no matter how amazing he is). Haha xD

Note- there will be time changes in this chappie!

Also, important note at the bottom, please read! (The last part mostly.)

* * *

PoV: Annabeth

(September 2011 - beginning of senior year)

I was walking in the halls of Goode as a senior. I should feel great, right? All the freshmen briskly passed by without a second glance, being rather popular no less, and yet, it sucked. Thalia Grace, my best friend, was practically my sister, and I loved her like one, but I kind of wished that Percy were by my side instead of her, or at least along with her.

People say a lot of things, I've noticed. For instance, we said we'd stay in touch, yet, even while we were out with all of our friends, we avoided each other. The large group of people we call our friends, our clique, if you will, figured out pretty quickly that something was up. Not that it's surprising, I mean, we've been friends since elementary school, well, except for a few, who were met in middle school, but all the same, we were close enough to notice when something was off about another. So Percy and I not sitting together, or talking to each other was extremely obvious, considering, for as long as we've known each other, we always stood side-by-side, some said we might as well have been glued by the hip, we'd hardly notice! The only other time this happened was when we were both majorly crushing on each other, but since we were already together, there weren't many other possibilities.

Thalia and I were walking by a few of our friends, but the thing was, Percy was there too, so I pulled Thalia along past them. He looked so happy, it hurt. Was he really so content? Or was he just better at concealing his emotions? I wasn't feeling brave enough to go and inquire.

"Ok, seriously, it's time you spill... Whatever dirt about what happened between you two. Before the end of last June, you two were probably the cutest, albeit most disgusting, couple ever! What the Hades happened?" Thalia stopped us, as soon as we turned a corner to ask.

I sighed. I knew I should tell her, but, it still hurt. Don't they say talking helps? Well, normally I would've just gone to Percy, but now... "We... He shared some interesting news, I thought he was joking and laughed, but it turned out to not only be real, but seriously important to him. So I basically screwed over our relationship because of a misinterpretation. Now I just don't know what to say to him! I mean, after it all, I said we should stay in touch - which went so well, by the way - pretty much permanently friend-zoning him, which is the opposite of what I want!" I may have sorta just blurted it all out, where anyone could hear, but it seemed like no one around was paying much attention, except for a few single, and somewhat good-looking guys (although not Percy-good-looking), who Thalia glared at whenever one would wink at us; it was pretty effective, Thalia can do that to people when she wants to.

She blinked in response at first. "Wow. That's- wow. I really didn't expect it to be that complicated."

"What do you expect from me? I'm me, for gods' sake! I don't do simple, remember?" I gave a smirk at that, it was a joke that I never went the easy route, ever.

"True that, true that," she smiled. "What was this 'important thing, anyway? The Kelp Head had told me he had some pretty big news, but wanted to wait for the whole-big gathering thing we do to share." Right, yeah, Thalia and Percy are cousins. They also have another cousin, Nico di Angelo. "I wonder if it's the same thing! Ooh! I could totally spy for you-" as soon as I heard spy, I had to stop her. Our friends and I, well, the day after Thanksgiving, we have our friend one, so that we can spend the actual Thursday with our real family, but this year, I considered not going, and Thalia was just beginning to give up on why.

"Believe me, that won't be necessary, okay? I was just considering, I never said definitely. Though it'll be awkward since it's at his beach house..." I trailed off, the only lame excuse that came to mind to not go, with nothing better, no less.

"Come on, you have to go! You don't have to talk to him - although it would be better if you did - I'll even tell him for you. But make a decision soon, he needs to know a week before Halloween, I think he said." She looked thoughtful, apparently trying to remember exactly what he said. It's not like I'd ever had this problem before, I used to always be a definite yes as soon as he started preparing. I didn't even have to check with my parents anymore by the time I was eleven. "So," she started, breaking me from my reminiscing. "What'ya say? You in? For my sake?" She gave me her puppy-dog face, which usually looked funny on her punk-goth exterior, but today, she had gone light (for her at least) on the makeup, and it was rather convincing.

I huffed. "Fine. For you," I sighed, slightly exasperated by her smug look.

"I told you it would work some day! Hah! Anyways," I glared for her poor use of the letter 's' at the end of 'anyway'. "You might get a golden opportunity to make up, and then probably make out, with Percy!" I put on a fake smile for her sake, but something told me that wasn't happening anytime soon. Not in the near future, but maybe later hopefully? I can be optimistic for once, I should at least give it a go. "Yay! Now about that surp-"

The five minute bell rang, signaling that it was 7:55, five minutes before class starts. Saved by the bell!

"Talk to you later, Thals!" I shouted to her in the loud hallway, as we went different directions to our first periods.

* * *

(November 2011- friends' Thanksgiving day)

-morning of-

"Thalia, I'm having second thoughts, I mean, it'll be awkward, and I don't want to do that to him. I mean, it is his beach house," I complained, trying to weasel my way out of it, using the same lame excuse as before, while Thalia, showing her rarely seen girly side, picked out what we were going to wear. I had to borrow something - I always do, I'm not much of one for skirts or dresses - so she was doing hers first; typical Thals.

"Too bad. It's all set up, don't you dare get cold feet on me now. Besides, it's not that big a deal, it's not your wedding ceremony to the guy or something!" She said that so casually, while I went bug-eyed, and being glad that I had just set down my cup of hot apple cider.

"No, you're right," I muttered. "It's not. Nothing to worry about, just going to my ex's place for a nice group dinner. Yup... Just fan-freaking-tastic." So much enthusiasm, no? Only if enthusiasm now means the same as sarcasm.

"Calm down, just chill," she instructed, as she turned to face me with her hands up in the 'relax' motion. "What's that Internet meme-thingy? Keep calm and carry on, or whatever? **[No silly! It's Keep calm and Love Percy Jackson! xD random factoid about that meme at the bottom!]** Well listen to it! You'll be fine." She went back to her closet for clothes. "Just check your email on your pretty little iPhone4 or something."

Not knowing what else to do, I did just that. A few seconds later, as I scanned my five new emails, I saw one that made me shriek so loudly Thalia jumped.

"Where's the spider? I got it!" Oh, woops, she thought I saw my worst nightmare - an arachnid. I have arachnophobia, so she's gotten pretty good at 'handling the problem', when it occurs.

"No, no! It's fine! There's no spider," although now I'm glancing around, just in case.

"Then what's with the screech?" Thalia asked, annoyed now.

"This email! Check it out! Remember that architectural designing competition I had sent a design to?" I paused, waiting for her to say something.

"Yeah, what about it?" she finally asked, a smile forming slowly on her face, guessing what happened.

"I won! They want to meet me..." I stopped to read the letter a little more to find a date. "January third, for," I skim it a little more - I'll read it more thoroughly later, especially since the date seemed to have some other meaning I couldn't quite recall, "An award ceremony, congratulating me, and, finally," I stressed, "announcing the huge reward promised. I've been so curious!" I yelled. I wasn't too worried about bothering anyone, it was a big house, and she only lived with her dad, who was currently working, and her brother, who was most likely out with his not-girlfriend, Piper.

"And guess what: that huge reward is yours. Yours! Though I'd bet someone that you did it just because it was architecture related, am I right?" she smirked at the end, eyebrows quirked up, looking rather smug for knowing it was true.

"Duh! Although I do like rewards..." I trailed off thoughtfully before we both laughed.

"Who doesn't? Anyways, so I guess now you have big news too! Ooh! See if you can bring anyone!" I had a _sneaking_ suspicion that she wanted to go.

"Alright, alright, let me see..." My eyes skimmed as quickly as I could, until in one of the last paragraphs it mentioned the ceremony it's details again.

"Okay, says here: 'As the guest of honor, you will have your very own table in the front middle of the room, that can seat ten people, counting yourself, so bring up to nine of your closest friends and family!' That's great!"

Thalia made a little 'Yes!' motion. "So... Am I, ya know, invited?" she gave me such a hopeful look that even if I were going to say no I would've had to have said yes.

"Of course, Thals! It did say closest family and friends! It wouldn't be both without you," I smiled to her. She looked so excited she could burst. She leapt forward to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Okay, gushy-ness aside," she said, finally letting me go, and allowing me to breathe again, "we're gonna have to go shopping for nice outfits for this later. Right now, I'll focus on what we're wearing tonight while you decide who should come and finish reading the grats-via-email thing you got." She went back to her closet, muttering occasionally about the pros and cons of each of our potential outfits. I swear, that girl can be so girly for a punk-rock tomboy, if she even qualifies as one anymore.

I sighed silently before returning to my iPhone, going to the Notes app, picking each person who would go.

So far:

1. Me (Annabeth)

2. Thalia

3. My dad (Fredrick)

4. My mom (Athena)

5. Step-mom (Suzanne)?

I was iffy about my step-mom, we were never close, so that might change. Also, my step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew, again, I wasn't sure. I love them, but they aren't very… Erm, well behaved, I suppose. Maybe the can stay with Suzanne at home... Probably will. I edit her off. That left me with six places to fill. Maybe Percy? Ugh, no, it's too awkward still! We'll have to see how tonight goes, maybe I can pull him aside and ask? I'll just have to try and wait until tonight, and see how things go.

* * *

(Arriving the beach house around 6:00 pm)

"Thalia, I still can't believe that you wouldn't let me wear skinny jeans and dress it up with a nice, ruffled blouse or something, and simple heels," I complained as we got out of her silver car.

"You forgot short. I mean, seriously? One inch? Only? If you're gonna go for that look, at least four inch heels minimum!" she exclaimed while pushing a button to lock the car doors. One can never be too careful when you know the Stolls will be hanging around.

"Three inches more likely that I'll die when I trip," I muttered, looking at the blue and white striped TOMS heels I was wearing. Which went nicely with the blue and white striped skirt and solid blue - darker than cerulean, lighter than navy blue - top, both from Hollister. I had to admit, it wasn't terribly as girly as what she made me wear last year. I don't _even_ want to go there. I think she did this, trying to go for some female sailor look, which was odd, unless she wanted me to catch Percy's eye. Percy always did have some connection to the sea, which is ironic since his father's name is Poseidon - he would always just retort that it was funny how my mom's name is Athena and I'm, in his words, 'a super genius'. I can't help but sigh. Thalia better not be scheming with Silena and Piper, trying to re-set me up with him!

Thalia didn't bother knocking on the door, just walking in, knowing it was open.

"Careless Seaweed Brain," I couldn't help but mutter.

"What was that?" Thalia, beside me, questioned. She tried to contain it, and she did very well, but I saw an amused glint in her eyes, secured behind the realistic confusion etched onto her face.

"Nothing, just noting how reckless Percy can be," I say casually, managing to not let my throat catch at his name. "I mean, what if some stranger came in?"

"Then you and I will push the guys - who'll want to look tough, no doubt - aside, and beat 'em up ourselves and make the prissy guys call the cops. You know we could!" she sang, winking at me mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. "Probably. But not in these heels! Although, the skirt would give me more room to move than skinny jeans," I considered.

"See! They come in handy on occasion, especially the ones like yours that stop above the knees," she said proudly. It was true, mine stopped approximately an inch above my knees even when I'm standing.

"Hey, how are you two?" someone came up next to us. I knew the voice all to well, and had to quickly compose myself.

Percy hugged Thalia, then awkwardly gave me a hug, which I, equally as awkward, returned. I just knew Thalia was laughing at us inside her sometimes evil little mind.

"You guys know where to go; Jason, Piper, Silena, Beckendorf, Hazel, Nico, and Bianca are all here already. I'm just finishing up in the kitchen, with help from Katie and Leo. Them mostly doing the work," he chuckled. "Catch you guys later." He gave me a pointed look; did he want to speak to me as much as I wanted to talk to him?

We said our byes and headed to the biggest room in the building that we've turned into - if I do say so myself - an epic lounge. It really was pretty sweet.

We all hung out in there as more people arrived: Clarisse and Chris came not long after Thalia and I, Will, Malcolm (who is my full brother, but my mom got custody of him, while my dad got me), Reyna, Frank and Connor and Travis - who were suspicious since they came in laughing, Juniper and Grover, Rachel, and Rose. Oh, dear, how could I forget, Rose is as bad as _Silena_, both of whom enjoy pairing up people, and had created our couple name: Percabeth. She'll definitely have a part in it if there is a plan.

All of us talked, sharing what we ate the day before - all the same as the past so many years, our usuals - and compared how things went. I was relatively quiet, especially when compared to those like Thalia, the Stolls or Rose. The ones who hardly ever shut up; yet we love them anyway. It occurred to me that Percy is generally in that category too, causing me to look down at my lap.

I sat between Nico and Rose, which could have been a good or bad thing; no one knows if there's a thing between them or not. Rose had put a hand on my shoulder just as Leo popped his head in, "Dinner is a go! File in, everyone for the best meal of your lives! Promise not guaranteed to be true," Leo joked, making us all laugh. He had a bit of a rough past, I knew, but yet he always seemed, or at least acted, so light-hearted. A sort of comedic relief that everyone enjoyed; you know, when he isn't being annoying - don't doubt his ability to annoy.

We all sat around the table, in our, mostly, usual spots. Except Thalia and Percy switched. So now Thalia was to my right and Percy was across from me as we ate the wonderful meal. It's a good thing we're all relatively athletic, because two days in a row of large meals _can't_ be good for you.

Every time I glanced up from my turkey, I would see Percy looking down, not paying attention to the conversations going on around us. All but once. Near the end of the meal, I caught him staring at me, and no more than a few seconds later, he looked back down to the remnants of his supper. I glanced around, and no one seemed to be paying attention, although the loud talking going around and across the table was all hushed to a whisper. Thalia nudged me, and with her eyes, motioned to Percy with a questioning look. I just shrugged in response, well aware of everyone watching - minus Percy - not really sure of why he was staring at me.

The talking slowly picked back up as we cleaned our plates for desert. We stacked up the dishes on the counter by the sink, okay with dealing with it after. We each got a slice of pumpkin pie and a small amount of vanilla ice-cream with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

Far too infatuated with our food once more, no one really said anything, but this time, I looked at Percy and he caught me. But instead of looking away, we bore into the other's eyes, rapidly losing thought of the delicious food to the point where we simultaneously set down our forks with an uneaten bite of pie on them, clanking against the plate, putting everyone's attention on us, as if we were a dinner show, taking bites occasionally.

The more I stared at him, the more depressed I got. I swiftly excused myself and rushed to the bathroom. I heard steps, familiar steps, behind me, but I didn't dare try and sneak a peek. I turned down to the hall where the nearest bathroom was, opened the door, and rushed inside, about to slam it shut when something stopped it. I looked down to see a blue, green and black Nike sneaker stopping the door from reconnecting to the wall fully.

Tears filled my eyes slowly once more, as my eyes drifted up until I met the sea green eyes I was just getting lost in moments before.

"Please, just- just go. I-I need to think," I mumbled, looking away again.

"No, trust me, it hurts me too - you haven't left my mind all these months - but that's exactly why we need to talk, so, even if we don't end up back together, it won't trouble us so much," Percy spoke softly, twinged with sadness, but it was firm and steady, too. He meant what he said.

"You-you're hurt too? But, whenever I pass by you in the school halls, you always seem happy and you're usually laughing!" I found it hard to believe, to believe that he was also in pain.

"Remember what I said? 'We're good actors'. That's all it was; an act, a façade, a mask over my face. And just for the record, I've seen you laughing too, although I couldn't help but notice it wasn't as hearty as it used to be, and I really wish it was," he said, getting quieter and quieter as he went.

"I guess we should bow to the audience then, because no one else has commented on that. Kudos to us," I said blandly, a dry smile on my face. But Percy just looked almost as depressed as I felt. He opened his mouth to speak, but I continued before he could, not being able to stand being so close to him, without being able to hold his hand or kiss him or _something_. "We should get back before someone," I 'cough' "Thalia", "tries to spy on us. Besides, weren't you going to share some news? Because that makes two of us." I couldn't help but smile slightly, sincerely, just thinking about my victory.

"Oh, and what's your news? You know mine already," he smirked, getting close to acting how he used to around me. I held back a sigh. Used to.

"Let's get back and you'll find out," I say teasingly, surprising myself, my mood suddenly changing on me. As if that weren't enough, I grabbed his wrist and next to dragged him back.

At our arrival, all talking was quickly stopped, everyone staring (why is there so much staring today?) at my hand having a hold on his wrist. I promptly let it go, and Rose, Silena, and, well pretty much everyone sighed sadly, with a lost hope in their eyes.

I sat back down, leaving Percy to figure out that he should sit too, which he did momentarily. Semi-awkwardly, Percy started talking. "I believe I told you all, uh, that I have some pretty big news, right?" everyone nodded, signaling him to continue on. "Good, alright, well, you see, I am going to be competing next June for a place in the 2012 Olympics to be one of the two for the American team, doing the 200 meter men's breaststroke." He stopped there, rather abruptly in my opinion, watching everyone's faces change from disbelief to excited. He relaxed a little as everyone cheered and clapped him on the back, congratulating him. I couldn't help but feel guilty; that was how I should've reacted, not by laughing. I put on my mask and smiled for him, and I was proud of his accomplishment, so it wasn't terribly hard as I watched everyone crowd around him in a group hug, and, not wanting to be that awkward person just standing there, I joined.

Once we separated ourselves from each other, Thalia gave me a 'we'll talk later' look. I nearly gulped. She was probably gonna be pissed. If so, then I'm so screwed.

Percy piped up again, "Well, I hear someone else has some exciting news, am I right?" he gave me a small smile.

"Damn right she does, oh, you guys'll love this too!" Thalia put in, clearly hyped up on all the exciting news... And the sugar, mustn't forget the sugar.

Everyone turned to me. "Right, well, it isn't exactly as exciting as the Olympics, but I'm still kinda proud. I informed all of you of that architectural designing competition I joined a while back, right?"

Silena laughed, "Are you kidding, you hardly shut up about how excited you were for three weeks!" Everyone nodded and laughed their agreement. Even Percy chuckled about it.

I couldn't help but blush. "Right, well, I just got the email today, actually, but they informed me that I had won and that they wanted me to go to a banquet ceremony type event to meet me, and to give me the official reward, which has been kept a surprise the whole time," I spit out quickly, almost all I one breath.

Everyone was back on their feet, and I received many hugs and wide smiles, full mirth. I, too, was smiling, but slightly forced, especially when Percy came up to me, and hugged me as well, whispering, "Congratulations, I'm so proud of you," in my ear.

"Likewise," I silently responded back, before we parted. My smile was a little less forced after that. I was able to relax slightly. His eyes seemed a bit more bright, too.

"Ooh, tell 'em the best part, Annie!" Thalia exclaimed. Dang, she really was excited to go.

"Thals, how many times do I have to ask? Please don't call me Annie," I sighed.

"Don't. I'm never gonna stop," she gave me a cheeky grin.

"Whatever," I continued, nearly everyone else slightly annoyed. Thalia and Percy are the only ones who can get away with calling me Annie and not making me punch them in the face. "For this banquet, I have been allowed to bring nine guests with me. Since she was there with me when I got it, Thalia kinda forced her way to get one of them, plus my mom and dad, so I still have six seats left, and I just don't know who to bring!" Everyone looked somewhat excited, but they knew that I couldn't bring them all, I had limited space. They half-heartedly and playfully glared at Thalia, whom of which grinned smugly. Some things never change. "It's not until early January, so I have some time. And please," I turn to look at the Stolls specifically, "No kissing up. It won't work." They frown, causing a smirk from me. "It's hard, because I don't want to leave any of you, but only so many seats..." I trailed off, trying to figure out how I would decide.

"It's okay, we'll understand. It's not like you have a lot of elbow room for something like this, ya know?" Percy said from beside me. I hadn't realized he was there, and jumped slightly. Everyone voiced their agreement, except Thalia, but she didn't exactly need to.

"Right," I mutter. I look up at him, smiling slightly once more, "Thanks."

After more chatting, and glances shared between Percy and I, the other girls and myself got our stuff, demanded our money, make-up, or whatever Connor and Travis had taken from our purses back, and piled into our cars, heading to Thalia's, while the guys got stuff out of their cars, getting ready to stay the night. Another part of the tradition. Girls sleep over at Thalia's, while the guys stay here with Percy. It worked out pretty well.

Since Piper had come in with Jason in his car (surprise, surprise), she came with Thalia and I, which was cool. It made the ride more interesting. Thalia pulled out first, followed by all the rest of the girls.

Piper and I were sitting in the back, her asking more about my banquet when Thalia gasped. "Oh my gods, how did I not notice sooner!" she exclaimed without actually swerving - somehow.

"_What?_" Piper and I chorused, startled by her outburst.

"January third! Don't you remember what that is?"

"Uh, yeah the banquet..." I said, figuring it was obvious, until I realized what she meant. "Oh my gods, you're right, Thals!"

Piper thought for a second before gasping. Thalia nodded, feeling proud of herself. "Your birthday is January third! Talk about an awesome birthday present!"

**A/N:**_ Okay, I completely made up the design contest. I know you probably could've inferred that, but this is just to make it solid. I don't know if there is something like that, and I doubt there is. I just wanted that to be known. Also, Percy being on the team, although I wish it were true, it's not. _

_Okay, so that meme, it was actually an English poster that was put up, trying to 'calm down' the British during World War II. Thanks History class for making me look up stuff about that! _:D_ Finally, I, like Percy, know very little about architecture, so I might skip over details that would have otherwise been mentioned, but I'll do my best, so I won't describe her's or any of the other sketches put in, but since it's just a ceremony, that shouldn't be much of a problem._

**I would really like some input, but I need reviews (or PMs **[thanks DAR, for pointing that out -.-]) **so I know what recommendations, suggestions, thoughts et cetera, you have and want to share! I might even use them, cause I could use a little help with the next and final chapter!** :D


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry, all, this is not the chapter, but a notice, sort of, to all the American readers and writers like myself.**

**Last night, at midnight, there was a major shooting in Aurora, Colorado during a Batman The Dark Knight Rises film. Twelve people died. Twelve. As if it can get worse, fifty were injured. When I first saw this, I had spent the night up, the whole time, so unaware of what had happened. Then on Good Morning, America, I heard the news. After my brain finally absorbed the information, I wanted to throw up. I still feel that way. I may not live there, but it **_**could have**_** been near me. Near you, Hades, it could have been anywhere. Being all by myself when I heard, I just wanted to reach out and let anyone in that area, anyone who knew a victim that I have all my thoughts on you right now. I hope that those hospitalized make it, I really do. The youngest who died was three months. **_**Three freaking months old.**_** That baby had hardly started life. Young children, teens, adults, so many dead and hurt, critically. I'm glad that the man who did this was taken in, but that doesn't bring back anyone, it doesn't heal anyone. Anyway, before I starting tearing up too much, I just wanted to put that all out there. **

**Sorry if I got your hopes up that this was the third chapter, but I felt I needed to share all that. Plus, the more people sending their prayers, thoughts, whatever you believe in, send that good energy to them! I'll probably have the final chapter up by the 27 or 28th. One of those days. Okay? So no PMing me asking me to update sooner, I have stuff going on too, I do have a life.**

**Please don't be mad, I just really had to get that out.**

**Too sad to try and come up with a witty sign off,**

**Chen**


	4. AN: Important Info!

**Author's Note: ****_IMPORTANT_**** - Especially the ****second**** paragraph!**

**I'm terribly sorry. I realize it's been almost a year now. And that I promised the "third and final chapter" by July 28 (remembered the day even), and if you were disappointed when it didn't come, I apologize again. I said this on my recent one-shot 'Jaded Eyes' but if you didn't see it, here's why: I lost interest in it. That's put simply. Skip to the next paragraph if you don't care for the long version. Long reason: I lost interest because I'd been having some emotional issues, and the story was a bit too happy for my taste at the time. Still is, mostly, but now I just don't care about it and I have no attachment to it anymore. I had the third chapter about half-way done and then started... breaking down I guess you could say? Happened again recently but that's beside the point. (I'm doing alright now, so no worries.) Something like that. Emotional/ mental breakdown type thing ish sorta not majorly. Anywhoosh, so I couldn't bring myself to continue it. But this leads me to the next point I want to share...**

* * *

**-RANT OVER-  
Okay, so the ****_super_**** important thing is that I'm giving this up for adoption. Leave in the reviews/ PM me if you want it. I want it to go to someone who I'm sure would finish it, unlike me. All I ask is that it gets completed, and that give me credit for the story plot/ first two chapters. After those, change it however you like, make it longer even. It's all good. If you know someone who might be interested, ask them about it, send them here. That's it really. It's up for adoption. I'd like to see someone interested in it complete this. Thank you!  
(The person who I say can have it may PM if they want me to share what I had already made - since I started the third chapter but never finished - and / or the ideas I had for the ending. I (somehow) still remember. I do ask that no one takes this without my 'OK'. Thanks!)**

**~Koko oxo [Yes, I realize I had a different pen-name last year. I changed it. ;3]  
PM me/ review with any questions you may have as well! (Or just to chat, I don't mind xD)**


End file.
